


Encounter on the Beach

by bluecoin



Category: Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	Encounter on the Beach

    Your walking on the beach and see someone in the distance. You're wondering to yourself," Who is that?"

    Then as you get a bit closer you see a man that looks very familiar to you. You utter to yourself," That's got to be the silver fox Rupert Graves."

    Eventually, you start to walk a little faster, so you can catch up to him. Finally, you're right up to him and say, " Are you Rupert Graves?"" He says, " Yes, I am."

    Right then and there your heart just wants to beat right out of your chest because you've had a crush on this guy for a long time. " What's your name love?", he asks. "Y/N." "That's a lovely name," he says with a smile. " Would you like for me to accompany you?" "Yes," you say blushing.

    He takes you by the hand and your pleased as punch. Also, you like his hands because they feel soft and strong. In your mind you like," I bet he can do a lot with those hands of his." That thought just makes you want to swoon right there.

    As the two of you walk; you notice him looking at you. You're thinking to yourself," He must find me attractive." To break the silence you ask him," Do you think I'm sexy?" " Why you ask that?", he says red faced. "I'm noticing that you like my good looks," you say. " I think you're very beautiful and pleasant," he says. " Thank you," you say. "Plus I'd love to explore the rest of you," he says smiling. " I would love to do the same to you as well," you say sexy like. "You really think I'm handsome," he says happily. " Of course," you say blushing.

    After that's said, you give him a passionate kiss that astounds him. Eventually, he returns a kiss to you. "You really want me don't you?", he asks. " Yep, and make love to you," you say. " We need to find a secluded place luv." " This is a private beach and we can have sex wherever we want," you say. " I want a comfortable place though luv." " Do you know if there's a hut somewhere," you say. " I have seen one not far from here." " Let's go then!", you say.

    As you and Rupert get near the hut you feel his hand rubbing your back. Just feeling that gets you going. " Oh, yesss," you utter. " You feel sooo soft", he says.One is that his big soft hands feel so good.

    You and him stop at the door and stare at each other for a minute. Then all a sudden Rupert picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. He sits you down on the bed and comes over to sit beside you. Rupert looks at you and then he plays with your hair. " I love your long hair and it's beautiful," he says. " I like it better long," you say. " Looks sexy on you," he says.

    You turn towards him on the bed and start to unbutton his shirt. The more he's exposed the wetter your panties get. While this is happening; you feel him taking your shirt off at the same time.

    Now you and Rupert are just wearing pants. You scootch back a little on the bed and just stare at his chest. You say, " Man, you have a sexy body and you're handsome." " Thanks luv and I'm a ladies man," he says. " I bet," you say.

    Eventually, you wrap your arms around his neck and start to kiss each other passionately. "God he's a good kisser you think to yourself. Then he gently pushes you down the bed and starts kissing you from top to bottom. You feel him kissing and nibbling your nipples and that really gets you going. As he is doing that your playing with his hair. When he kisses your stomach, you make a sound you've never made before. " God yess Rupert," you say. " Oh, you're sexy," he says.

    He pulls away from your stomach and then you and him take your pants off. Plus the underwear. Now you and him are completely naked. You take his hand and suck his fingers without no hesitation.

    While you're doing that; he utters a soft moan. " God you're good," he says. You gently pull his fingers out of your mouth and place his hand on your pussy. He then accepts your jester. You see him put two digits inside your pussy and starts fingering it slowly. " Feels good handsome," you say. " You're so wet and I like that," he says. " Please go faster," you say. " Your wish is granted," he says.

    As he fingers you faster; you start moaning his name. " You like that," he says. " God, yesssss", you say. Then he fingers you so hard that your going to burst. You utter," I'm going to cum!!!" " Cuming now." He pulls his fingers out and tastes your cum. He says," You taste sweet. "I'm always sweet, especially for you", you say. " You sure are very convincing",he says. " Well, its my turn to work on you now",you say. " I like how you put that luv",he says.

    You tell him to lay down and relax. First thing you do is kiss all over his sexy hot body. When you're doing that, you notice him leaning his head back with his eyes closed. Plus he has a big smile on his face. Just seeing that makes you want more of him. You keep on kissing down to his stomach for a bit. All a sudden you hear him utter a soft moan.

    Now you're kissing around the head of his cock passionately. " Oh, fuck yesss", he moans. Then you start sucking his massive cock. In your mind your like," God he's hard and taste good."

    During this act you notice him holding your hair up and start to feel him fucking your mouth. That cock of his is so big that it gags you, but you suck it up and keep on going. You hear loud breathing and a guttering sound. That's when you feel his cum in your mouth and boy it taste so good to you. Plus its running out your mouth, but you swallow it. Then he pulls his cock out of your mouth and you clean it off. " You taste sweet", you say. " " Thanks", he says. " Did you like my performance?", you ask. " I loved it",he says. " Now, I want you inside me", you say. " This what I've been yearning for", he says. " Like I've always heard; you save the best for last", you say. " I agree", he says.

    You lay down on the bed with your legs open for him to enter. He comes between you and guides his massive cock to your pussy. You feel his tip slowly entering your pussy and then he starts to thrust a little at a time.

    While, that's happening you put two fingers up his ass and start fingering it. Eventually it makes him pick up his pace. You utter a moan and hear him breathing hard. You say," Please, please go faster." Gosh you feel him pounding you so hard, that you almost cut his back because that one hand is wrapped around him. Plus that cock of his is really hitting your clit hard. " Oh yesss, oh yesss", you moan.

    Then you feel him pushing his cock so hard up your pussy that you reach your climax. He breaths very heavy and pulls out his cock. "That's the best fuck I've ever had", he says. " You're good in the bed", you say. " Always have been", he says.

    He then lays down right beside you and kisses you. " Will you stay the night with me here?",you ask. " I'd love too",he says. " You say," Thanks." He kisses you goodnight and sleeps with his arms wrapped around you.


End file.
